Operation: Sleeper
| season_num=Missing Pieces | length=03:08 | ep_num=05 | air_date=December 3, 2007 (Verizon) December 10, 2007 (ABC.com) | characters=Matthew Fox - Jack Elizabeth Mitchell - Juliet | days=86 | writer=Brian K. Vaughan | director=Jack Bender | productioncode=106 | transcript=Operation: Sleeper transcript }} is the fifth Lost mobisode. Juliet reveals to Jack the real reason for her having come to the beach camp. Synopsis Jack is asleep in his tent on the beach when Juliet wakes him up. She tells Jack that since he brought her to the camp, Sayid and the others have not trusted her and think she is there to hurt them. Jack says that he will protect her, but Juliet then tells him that they are right; she is still working for Ben and she has been sent to the camp to do tests to find out which of the women are pregnant. Jack asks her why she is telling him this, and she tells him that she saw Sun's baby the night before, and that she doesn't want to live Ben's dream anymore. Juliet says that Sun and the baby will die in about a month if they do not leave the Island. Trivia Title *The 'Operation' part of the title refers to Juliet's mission to infiltrate the survivors' camp. In warfare, a 'sleeper' is a spy, saboteur or terrorist planted in an enemy country who lives there as a law-abiding citizen until activated by a prearranged signal. Production notes * The production code/mobisode number for this mobisode is 106, even though it was the fifth one released. * The running time is 03:10. *There is a "making of" article about this mobisode in of Lost: The Official Magazine. Recurring themes * Juliet reveals that she was complicit in Ben's plot to infiltrate the beach camp. * Juliet questions if Locke acted on his own or under Ben's influence, when blowing up the sub. ** Juliet's line could also be interpreted that she questions Locke blowing up the Galaga, at all * Juliet aligns with the survivors after having learned of Sun's pregnancy. Episode references * The scene takes place between the real-time events of and . * Juliet admits to infiltrating the beach camp to find out who is pregnant, as Ethan Rom had done before her. * Jack and Juliet discuss not being able to leave the Island because of Locke having blown up the submarine. * Jack saying he thought Juliet was 'one of us' refers to both the title of and his willingness to integrate her with the Losties in that episode. ** Juliet reveals her compliance with Ben's plan to take the pregnant women. ** Juliet mentions the distrust of the Losties toward her, specifically Sayid and Sawyer; they had confronted her at the tree mark to demand answers. * Juliet tells Jack about having seen Sun's baby with the ultrasound at the Staff. *Juliet mentions the inability to have a child on the island. External links * Watch the mobisode on ABC's site * Watch the mobisode on YouTube * Download the mobisode from ABC's site (FLV Player needed) * Mobisode credits Operation Operation Operation de:Operation: Sleeper es:Operation: Sleeper fr:PMx06 it:Operation: Sleeper pl:Operation: Sleeper pt:Operation: Sleeper ru:Операция "Крот"